Image sensors have become ubiquitous. They are widely used in digital still cameras, cellular phones, security cameras, as well as, medical, automobile, and other applications. The technology used to manufacture image sensors has continued to advance at a great pace. For example, the demands of higher resolution and lower power consumption have encouraged the further miniaturization and integration of these devices.
Row-wise noise currently limits performance of image sensor devices and may generate bands in an image. Ideally through sampling techniques and other noise reduction methods, the row-wise noise may be reduced or eliminated. However, some row-wise noise may not be reduced or eliminated by the prior techniques and methods. In some instances, the frequency of the noise may be a factor in whether or not it may be reduced or eliminated.
Many techniques have been employed to mitigate the effects of row-wise noise and enhance image sensor performance. However, some of these methods may not entirely eliminate the effects.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.